amores prohibidos
by evangeline 17
Summary: Mi nombre es Maka Albarn y tengo 25 años de edad, me mudé a Death City por motivos de trabajo y me enamoré, pero no de cualquier hombre por que no es un hombre , es un niño de 15 años quien ha cautivado mi corazón Advertencia: leve contenido de lime


**buenas buenas~~**

**bueno se preguntaran ¿por que subiste esta historia si no has subido el capitulo de tu fic caprichos?**

**pues si subí esta historia y deje la otra congelada en el tiempo es por culpa de ustedes! /*mirada acusatoria*/, jajajaja no mentiras es solo que me inspire y pues simplemente no puede resistirme :3**

**pero ya en serio no subiré el siguiente capitulo de mi fic caprichos hasta que alguna de las lectoras gane el concurso para eso deben leer y dejarme un lindo review con la respuesta a la pregunta del millon xD**

**ahora lo de siempre ..**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece D'x solo utilizo sus personajes para adaptar esta historia (mi cerebro no da para tanta genialidad)**

**Advertencia: este fic puede contener algo de Lime pero no mucho xd**

**y sin mas que decir a Leer!**

* * *

**Amores prohibidos**

Hace poco me mude a esta nueva ciudad en busca de un mejor trabajo, la vida en Death City no parecía tan mala mi vecina era agradable y el trabajo que terminé por conseguir en este lugar me pareció mas que perfecto, estaba segura de que me convertiría en una artista profesional, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando lo conocí a EL.

Mi nombre es Maka Albarn tengo 25 años de edad, hace poco terminé mi carrera universitaria y logré graduarme como una artista profesional, después de eso decidí cambiar de aires por lo que busqué trabajo en otra ciudad, al principio fue difícil adaptarme pero mi vecina Tsubaki me ayudó mucho, eventualmente logré conseguir un trabajo en una gran galería de arte

Cierto día hace mas o menos 5 meses mientras me dirigía en el autobús a mi primer día de trabajo lo vi a el, un muchacho albino de profundos ojos rojizos, me perdí en aquella mirada, simplemente no podía dejar de verlo era completamente perfecto ante mis ojos, ese día no dejé de pensar en aquel chico es mas no pude evitar incluirlo en algunas de mis pinturas

Pero ese deseo se fue por el caño cuando lo vi al día siguiente en el mismo autobús, a diferencia de ayer, hoy vestía un adorable uniforme de instituto y también iba acompañado de algunos chicos, ninguno de ellos parecía tener mas de 16 años, eran los típicos chicos de secundaria, bajé la mirada decepcionada aunque solo lo había visto dos veces había algo en el que simplemente me atraía

Así fueron pasando los días, yo siempre subía y me sentaba en el mismo lugar, a dos calles el subía junto con los otros chicos, uno escandaloso de cabello azul, dos rubias una alta de cabello largo y una mas pequeña de semblante infantil, un chico mas elegante de cabello negro y tres líneas blancas que siempre iba de la mano con una chica de cabellos rosados, por lo que supuse debían ser novios. Yo siempre lo veía desde lejos hablando animadamente con aquellos chicos, simplemente estaba consciente de que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para tenerlo cerca de mi, observarlo era lo único que podría permitirme a mi misma

Después de tres semanas de la misma rutina algo sucedió llegó, casi como un rayo de esperanza en medio de la penumbra, ese día en el autobús el chico subió completamente solo a pesar de tener el uniforme de instituto puesto, finalmente me buscó con la mirada al momento de encontrar sus ojos con los míos sonrió complacido y por último se sentó a mi lado

-hola-me dijo mientras me miraba entre feliz y curioso

-hola-logré musitar aún extrañada de que me estuviera hablando

-mi nombre es Soul Evans, pero solo dime Soul- se presentó mientras extendía su mano a modo de saludo

-Maka Albarn, es un placer- dije yo mientras estrechaba su mano, aquel contacto hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría, pero creí que no duraría mucho pues yo debía bajarme en la siguiente parada de autobús- disculpa pero debo bajar- concluí mientras el me tomaba de la muñeca y me entregaba un pequeño papel, al bajar noté que tenía su nombre y un numero de teléfono, lo mire sorprendida, después de salir de trabajar y luego de mucho pensarlo resolví finalmente llamarlo decidimos encontrarnos en un parque cerca del centro, cuando llegué al lugar simplemente no podía creer que fuera cierto, el estaba esperándome allí sentado en una pequeña banca del parque, después de saludarnos comenzamos a charlar

-.. Y dime Maka no pareces de aquí puedo saber ¿de dónde eres?-preguntó sin mas

-en realidad vengo de Alemania, estoy aquí por trabajo-

-ya veo, eso es interesante yo tampoco soy de aquí en realidad vengo de Inglaterra, es raro que siendo tan joven viajes por trabajo ¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó un tanto extrañado, lo miré dudativa antes de responder con otra pregunta

-¿Qué edad crees que tengo?-

-mm m pues pienso que no debes tener mas de 18-contestó finalmente, reí un poco al oírlo

- en realidad tengo 25 ¿y tu?- dije finalmente, me miró incrédulo un momento antes de hablar

-estas algo plana para tener 25 años…- no lo deje terminar

-MAKA-CHOP- dije mientras incrustaba una enorme enciclopedia de no se donde en su cabeza

-AUCH! Eso no era necesario que violenta eres- me dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

- tu empezaste-dije mientras dirigía mi mirada enojada a otro lado

-esta bien lo siento y a tu pregunta tengo 15, cumpliré 16 en un par de meses-

-vaya no pareces tan joven- dije mirándolo algo incrédula y no es que yo fuera una asalta cunas* pero el parecía algo mayor de 15 años en realidad pensé que tenia al menos 17

Después de eso todos los días en el autobús se sentaba a mi lado, me contó a cerca de el lugar donde estudiaba y de sus amigos, al parecer la razón por la que tomaba el autobús solo es que el muchacho pelinegro es hermano de las rubias y por su cumpleaños a cada uno e dieron una auto, el pelinegro llevaba a diario a la chica de cabello rosado al instituto y aunque las rubias le ofrecieron incontables veces llevarlo el prefería viajar en autobús, me contó sobre su vida, su familia, su amor por la música y sus planes futuros, yo hice lo mismo le conté a cerca de mi vida, de mis sueños en fin, al cabo de un mes mas nos conocíamos casi por completo, después de eso empezamos a salir simplemente como amigos, es decir, como una mujer de mi edad podría pensar si quiera en una relación con un niño, al pasar la gente creía que era mi hermano menor o cosas así

Una ocasión decidimos encontrarnos en un pequeño parce cerca de su casa, esa ocasión cambiaría mi vida por completo, hablamos toda la tarde sin darme cuenta eran casi las 9 de la noche y el parque estaba completamente vacío

-lo siento debo irme, y será mejor que tu también te vayas si no quieres que tus padres te castiguen-dije mientras tomaba guardaba mi teléfono en el boso

-hablas de mi como si fuera un crio-dijo con un deje de ira en su voz

-es que a caso no te das cuenta de que lo eres- respondí divertida

-a caso un crio haría esto- dijo y sin mas sentí sus labios junto a los míos, me sorprendí ante el contacto me quede en estado de shock por un momento pero cuando reaccioné comencé a corresponder el beso, debo decir que para tener solo 15 años no lo hacia nada mal, sentía sus labios moverse insistentemente contra los míos, mientras me sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura pegándome mas a el, no me opuse profundice el contacto llevando mis manos hacia su cuello profundizando aquel beso, pero maldije mi naturaleza humana cuando mi cuerpo me recordó que necesito oxigeno para vivir, al separarnos el me miró con cierta picardía para luego decirme- creí que me considerabas un crio Maka, o es que ¿a caso eres una pedófila*? –preguntó divertido mientras yo fruncía levemente el ceño

-tu ERES un crio, y yo no soy una pedófila- dije con algo de molestia

-como digas _my lady -_ se limitó a responder mientras me besaba nuevamente

Y ese fue el inicio de la mas extraña relación que jamás tuve en mi vida, es decir, como una mujer de 25 años termino de novia de un niño de 15, ambos sabíamos que el simple hecho de que nos vieran juntos era un gran riesgo tanto para el como para mi, y yo aun me pregunto que fue lo que me impulso a hacerlo, no voy a negar que cuando nos encontrábamos o teníamos una cita a escondidas me llenaba de jubilo, la adrenalina recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo como dicen por hay '_'lo prohibido es lo mas deseado''_ y esa regla se aplicaba a cada situación que vivía con el, pasado algún tiempo llego finalmente el dichoso día de su cumpleaños, ese día tenia planes para salir con sus amigos yo no me opuse ya lo vería otro día, pero esa misma noche a eso de las 9 y media de la noche escuche que alguien timbraba de manera insistente a mi departamento

-ya voy- dije para que dejaran de molestar, al abrir la puerta lo encontré hay como si se tratara de lo mas normal del mundo-¿pero que rayos haces aquí es que a caso no sabes que hora es?- pregunté mientras vigilaba que nadie nos estuviera viendo

-lo se, pero me da igual no quería pasar el día de mi cumpleaños sin ver a mi novia- me respondió con total naturalidad y despreocupación

Bufé molesta- bien ya me viste ahora largo antes de que tus padres envíen a la policía a buscarte- dije mientras lo veía con total reprobación

-vamos Maka se supone que estoy celebrando mis 16 con mis amigos, mis padres creen que me quedare en casa de Kid a dormir debido a la fiesta lo que quiere decir que tenemos toda la noche para nosotros- me dijo mientras me miraba de manera picara

-que ni se te ocurra-dije yo completamente firme

-vamos Maka no te voy a hacer nada solo quiero pasar aquí un rato o es que a caso quieres que nos _divirtamos_ un poco – me susurro mientras se acercaba y me plantaba un beso

-bien entra, pero NO haremos nada ¿entendido?- le dije mientras lo miraba de manera seria, bufo molesto y maldijo por lo bajo

-como quieras- dijo rendido finalmente, entro en el departamento y nos sentamos en la sala a ver una película, eran las 11:30 de la noche y el sueño comenzaba a vencerme

-iré a dormir-dije mientras me estiraba un poco en mi lugar-puedes usar la habitación de huéspedes esa libre y…-pero no me dejo terminar ya que comenzó a besarme de nuevo, esta vez con mas insistencia, aunque mi lado racional me decía que lo detuviera con un golpe en el acto, simplemente no pude hacerlo aquello se sentía demasiado bien para dejarlo después de un rato nos levantamos del sofá y nos dirigimos a la habitación, el me acomodo lentamente en la cama, se puso encima mio y comenzó a besar mi cuello bajando lentamente hacia mi escote

-so-Soul n-no debemos ah~-dije entrecortadamente debido a que tenía la respiración muy agitada

-a caso ¿te disgusta lo que hago? Si de verdad quieres que me detenga, hazlo detenme podrías hacerlo si quisieras-dijo mientras seguía besando y acariciando mi cuerpo

-y-yo… es decir esto n-no esta bien…pero continúa por favor-concluí, el sonrió satisfecho

Continuo besándome apasionadamente mientras tocaba desmesuradamente mi cuerpo y por dios ese chico ¡si que sabia donde tocar!, el comenzó a quitarme la blusa, acariciando y besando mi vientre después me quitó la pantaloneta hasta que quede únicamente en ropa interior, yo no quería quedarme atrás así que también le quité la chaqueta la camisa y los pantalones

-si que vas rápido makita- me dijo en tono divertido

-¿a caso quieres que me detenga?- respondí en el mismo tono, el solo se limitó a sonreírme y no dijo nada mas

Continuó besándome tocando cada centímetro de mi piel, se sentía demasiado bien, por último quitamos las últimas prendas, acaricio mis piernas besando y acariciando mi pecho, yo simplemente gemía de placer mientras acariciaba su espalda, hicimos el amor varias veces, era genial

Esa noche pasaron demasiadas cosas, en ese momento me di cuenta de que ya no podía vivir sin el, yo Maka Albarn una mujer recién graduada de la universidad de 25 años de edad me había enamorado perdidamente de un niño de apenas 16 años recién cumplidos, aquello no tenia sentido y estaba completamente mal pero _para el amor no hay edad ¿cierto?_ O al menos eso creía

Así pasaron 3 meses mas, sentía que mi vida iba perfectamente mi trabajo era más que perfecto ganaba mas salario del que me había imaginado y este tiempo con Soul había sido maravilloso quizá la mejor relación que tuve en mi vida, pero no todo dura para siempre

-¿me mando llamar sempai?-dije mientras abría lentamente la puerta de la oficina

-señorita Albarn hay algo importante que debo informarle por favor tome asiento- me dijo mi jefa Asuza-sempai, acto seguido hice lo que me pidió y me senté en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio-señorita Albarn muchas felicidades, dado su excelente trabajo y gran talento en el dibujo y la pintura ha sido ascendida para trabajar en la sede de nuestra galería de arte en Japón- dijo con emoción mientras yo me quedaba en estado de shock

-ja-Japón? Pe-pero yo no puedo irme ahora ya tengo una vida aquí-dije un poco nerviosa y alarmada

-Maka eres una artista excelente y hasta dónde sé no te has casado y tampoco tienes hijos, no veo razón valida por la cual no puedas irte- dijo Asuza utilizando un tono mas severo, me cohibí en mi lugar

-ti-tiene razón es solo que ya me acostumbre a la vida aquí- dije algo cabizbaja

-comprendo pero entenderás que esta es una oportunidad única y no será por siempre, si lo deseas puedes regresar después de 3 años de trabajo allá-me dijo ella para tratar de darme ánimos, yo simplemente me limité a asentir

Después de una semana ya tenía todo listo para irme a vivir a Japón, ya le había contado a Soul a cerca del viaje, al principio el se molestó y se negó a que me fuera hizo un berrinche como cualquier niño después al ver que no había nada que hacer simplemente aceptó, finalmente llegué a Japón a vivir una nueva vida, una vida sin EL , los primeros días fueron difíciles pero Soul solía llamarme a diario después de un mes me llamaba cada semana , al cabo de un mes mas me enviaba mensajes o e-mails después de medio año y a pesar de insistir el simplemente se olvidó de mi, finalmente, y a pesar de que varios compañeros de trabajo se me declararon y a pesar de que ya habían pasado 3 largos años aún no olvidaba Soul por lo que decidí regresar a Death City solo por el

Cuando regrese note que las cosas habían cambiado bastante pero nada de eso importaba solo quería ver a mi amado nuevamente, al cabo de una semana conseguí un nuevo departamento y ahora yo era la jefa en la galería de artes en al que alguna vez trabaje, cuando me instale por completo llamé varias veces a Soul pero no contestó es mas tuve la osadía de ir a su casa a buscarlo pero al parecer había cambiado de domicilio y cuando creí que todo estaba perdido un día mientras caminaba por el centro comercial en busca de algunos materiales de arte lo encontré, caminaba tranquilamente hacia una cafetería del lugar

-Soul!- grité mientras corría con una enorme y estúpida sonrisa en el rostro

-Ma-Maka-susurro algo sorprendido mientras yo lo abrazaba, el estaba mas alto que yo, hace tres años teníamos casi la misma estatura aunque yo era un tanto mas alta solo por 3 centímetros

-me alegro tanto de verte Soul-dije mientras me abrazaba aún mas contra el

-¿Quién es esta señora cariño?-preguntó una chica de cabello purpura con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado

-es una vieja amiga Blair- respondió Soul mientras deshacía el abrazo –Maka es bueno verte de nuevo me alegro de que estés bien- me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-s-si Soul quisiera hablar contigo ya sabes me gustaría saber que hiciste estos últimos años-dije tratando de contener el llanto, es decir, después de 3 años de separarnos me saluda como si fuese una extraña

-claro pero tendrá que ser otro día hoy tengo una cita con mi novia-me dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica peli morada y la tomaba de la mano- Maka ella es Blair mi novia, estudia con migo en la universidad, Blair ella es Maka una vieja amiga que conocía hace mucho tiempo-nos presentó con total naturalidad

-u-un gusto- dije yo mientras miraba a la chica

-el placer es todo mio señora Maka- me dijo de manera educada mientras estrechaba mi mano

_Señora Maka_ esas palabras me hicieron reaccionar, es decir yo ya casi tenia 30 años es normal que una chica que no parece tener mas de 18 me diga de ese modo pero aún así…

-Soul, aquí tienes mi tarjeta, puedes ir a verme cuando tengas un tiempo libre si quieres- dije mientras le entregaba la pequeña tarjeta con la dirección y el teléfono de la galería de la cual ahora yo era dueña- bien nos vemos después, dije mientras caminaba hacia la salida del centro comercial, el solo sonrió y se despidió con la mano, después de eso vi como Soul y Blair se tomaban de la mano, se abrazaban y finalmente se besaban, aquello me destrozo completamente

Al cabo de una semana Soul fue a verme a mi oficina

- pasa-dije mientras lo veía parado hay en el umbral de la puerta

-es bueno verte de nuevo Maka- me dijo tranquilo mientras se sentaba

-¿Por qué?-pregunté

-pues has estado lejos y me alegro de que estés bien…-

-no me refiero a eso ¡idiota!-le grite mientras le daba una gran bofetada en el rostro-¿por que te olvidaste de mi imbécil?-pregunté con las lagrimas corriendo libremente por mi rostro, el se levantó de su asiento y me miro seriamente

-Maka, después de que te fuiste me di cuenta de el gran error que cometí al haberme metido contigo, no negare que de verdad disfrute mucho nuestra relación y eres una mujer maravillosa pero ese es el punto, eres una mujer, a estas alturas debes estar cerca de los 30 años y yo ni siquiera tengo 20, por eso decidí dejar de llamarte para que pudieras hacer tu vida con tranquilidad y yo continuara disfrutando mi juventud, pero veo que solo yo pude continuar con mi vida de manera normal- dijo con un tono frio y serio mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos

-entiendo, entonces lo que sucedió entre nosotros para ti fue solo una arrebato de rebeldía y hormonas de la adolescencia ¿no es así?- dije con la mirada gacha

-no es eso Maka, ya te dije que yo… es decir, tu de verdad me gustaste pero ahora me he enamorado de una chica de mi edad y quiero continuar con mi vida tranquilo- me dijo en el mismo tono frio y sereno

-comprendo, entonces si no hay mas que decir por favor retírate de mi oficina-dije mientras tomaba nuevamente asiento y continuaba ojeando unos papeles

-adiós Maka- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la oficina

Después de eso no nos volvimos a ver, al cabo de 2 años renuncie a mi trabajo en la galería, me fui de Death City y terminé como dueña de una pequeña tienda de artículos de arte en París, conocí a un hombre su nombre es Hero, es todo un caballero un hombre completamente maravilloso después de un año de conocernos iniciamos una relación muy buena y el fruto de esta relación será un niño ya que estoy embarazada

Al cabo de 5 años más, después del nacimiento de mi hijo Cristopher que ya tiene 4 años de dad Hero y yo decidimos salir de Francia y regresar a Death City, iniciamos una nueva vida allí, lo último que supe de Soul fue esta mañana al verlo en la Tv, al parecer se gradúo de la universidad como director de cine y televisión y va a iniciar la producción de una película junto a su esposa Blair la cual al parecer esta embarazada, esa película se filmará en Japón y al parecer ellos se quedarán a vivir allá, apagué la Tv y suspiré cansada

-¿te siente bien cariño? – me preguntó Hero mientras tomaba las llaves de el auto y se dirigía a la puerta

-si amor, solo me duele un poco la cabeza-mentí, al parecer se lo creyó, me levanté de mi asiento y ajuste su corbata-que tengas un buen día cielo- deje mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-gracias y si te sientes mal no te preocupes iré a recoger a Cristopher a la escuela- me dijo mientras besaba mi frente, acto seguido subió al auto y se fue a su trabajo

Vi como el auto se alejaba lentamente, después de cerrar no pude evitar que unas lágrimas traicioneras surcaran mi rostro, si bien ambos habíamos decidido vivir nuestras vidas

-_yo nunca te olvidare Soul, Adiós-_ susurre para mi misma mientras me dirigía a la cocina para realizar los quehaceres de la casa, por que si bien el se probablemente se había olvidado por completo de que alguna vez hice parte de su vida, el siempre tendrá un importante lugar en mi corazón

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**bien antes que nada debo decirles que esta historia fue basada en hechos reales :'o**_

_**la persona que protagonizó esta historia en la vida real me dio permiso de publicarla aquí, yo solo cambié los nombres de los personajes y los lugares , debo agregar que mientras escuchaba el relato no puede evitar llorar en realidad me pareció una historia muy triste **_

_**bien ahora hago algunas aclaraciones**_

_*_pedofílo: es una persona mayor que debido a un desorden mental suele ser amante de los niños a puntos extremos

_**y bien creo que eso es todo**_

_**¿dudas consternaciones? yo se las resuelvo! solo tienes que ponerme tu pregunta o tu opinión en un review es gratis solo debes presionar ese botoncito azul que esta allí abajo :3**_

_***-/recuerden pasarse por mi otro fic caprichos/*- xDD**_

_****_**y no siendo mas me retiro **

**An-chan fuera! nya~~**


End file.
